Let Me Start Over: Sonic POV
by darkness wasted
Summary: I have to start over. Everything went wrong. I'm no longer named Sonic. Name's Scott the Hedgehog from now on. I just hope I don't get discovered. I can't. If I do. I won't be able to keep my promise.
1. Prologue

_This is darkness wasted with a new project. See ya around._

**Prologue**

Well let's hit the basics. Name's Sonic. I'm 25 and very annoyed. I got out off the life of being a hero and here I stand. Someone who is ignored and not a hero. How did I fall so far isn't my fault. I was once a blue hedgehog who lived free. Now thanks to G.U.N. I'm their weapon and play toy.

How and why you ask? I believe that it is none of your business. Sorry for the cold shoulder but I have been through much. And these humans here have changed every ounce of me.

I used to be blue. Now I'm blue with black scars from the constant tests. I have a robotic arm that is a pain to me in every aspect it could. It hurts and itches. Cant get worse you say? Ha. Sure. If you say so.

I was married. Had three kids. I guess you figured my wife was Amy Rose. Sadly it wasn't. She was my fiancé until I was forced to marry the bitch, Sally. The three kids aren't even mine since I refused to sleep with her. Lord knows what she got from that Scourge dude.

Yeah the kids are his. Sad huh? Well. After I left her. Well. Ran away I should say. I went to find Amy. But I found out she married Shadow and is now with five kids. One on the way too. It broke my heart so G.U.N. offered me a job. I took it but they turned on me and used me as a test rat.

So here I stand. Blue, injured, and with a robotic arm. Is there more to life out there on my own? Perhaps. And perhaps there isn't. But I need to get away. Far away. Start over. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Start over.

_Wow. What's Sonic going to do now that he's on his own?_


	2. Scott the Hedgehog

_Updating fast since I'm very bored. Oh and as for me leaving. Not where I want it to be. Darn it! Still nagging at me._

So far my journey led me nowhere. I now use the name Scott the Hedgehog and altered my quills. Instead of being outwards, I flattened them and made then head downwards. It looks weird but the bandanna round my head helps me pull it off.

The robotic arm on the other hand can't be helped. I now wear an ear ring on my right ear. It's a small hoop and I have a different set of sneakers. They're boots actually. Brown and black on top. Not my style but then again. I'm not Sonic anymore.

I'm right now in the middle of Station Square and as always is given random looks left and right. It's very annoying. But then again. I liked the fearful looks. It's the arm I know.

I looked ahead and noticed a hedgehog who looked lost. Normally I would help but I'm Scott. Not Sonic. I walked by her until she touched my arm. Something felt weird. Like a warm feeling. Whatever it was I shuck it off and turned to her.

"Excuse me. But where can I find Stacey's Salon? I need to find my friend."

I looked at her and crocked my head a bit. She was light blue and her quills were up in a pony tail. I blinked a few times and said, "Take a right on 5th street and you'll see it."

"Thank you." she sped off after that.

I watched as she turned the corner and vanish. It was wierd what I felt a while ago but I shruged it off and walked on. The looks continued on and yet again I heard a whisper, "Man. What happened to that guy? Got hit by truck or something?"

I rolled my eyes and walked on. Hit by a truck? I was that bad looking? Oh well. I don't need to impress the ladies anymore. My true love is gone so I have no one in paticular. Tails? Knuckles? The rest of the gang? Ha. Whatever you say. They moved on and left me.

So I walked on in no paticular direction. So. Scott? What are ya gonna do now? I asked myself. So far. Scott. Was a douche bag for even allowing himself become this.


	3. Stranger

_Hello. Wow. Faster than I was before. Then again. When I first started here I did make 60 stories in less then a month. _

I ended up staying at a park in the middle of the city. I climbed up onto a tree and looked out to the scenery. I sat on the branch with my hands behind my head and a small grin. Well. So small that you need a magnified glass to see it.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was now a sun set. I looked over to my left and saw that in the distant hills was where the sun was falling. I sighed and watched it until I was rudely interupted by a girl yelling at me.

"Hey! Hey you up there!"

I looked down from the corner of my eye and saw that it was that same light blue hedgehog from before. What could she want now?

"What?"

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at me. What was there to be so cheerful about? I mean really. I'm covered in scars and my quills look just yuck. What with the smile?

"You should really smile more ya know. Makes life around you better if you ask me." she smiled while swaying side to side with that cheerful grin. I swear she looked like a teenager but she is acting like a six year old. Great.

"Life for me is tough now. So if you don't mind. I'd like to be left alone." I said while crossing my arms. I turned my attention to the sunset but I knew she didn't leave. No footsteps were heard leaving.

"May I ask why it's been so hard on you? I can help. I'm good with helping people. Well. That's what I've been told." she said. I looked at her and that smile stayed. What did I have to do! Yell at her!

"Look kid! I said to leave me alone!" I growled. I jumped out of the tree. What a stupid move that was. She backed up and fell on her butt. Never meant harm but if it made her leave then fine.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You ok?"

"Don't worry. Getting hurt is nothing new for me." she smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off. I crossed my arms and looked at her. She was still here! What did it take to get her to leave! A restraining order?

"So what's up, dude?" she smiled. She didn't even know me or my name yet here she is. Trying to help me? Weird much?

"I did tell you to leave, right? Or did I stutter?"

"No you did tell me to leave."

"So why don't you?"

"You look like you're in pain. I just want to help." she smiled.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her from head to toe. I was not checking her out in any way. Like I said. I'm 25 and she's must be like what.......16? Talk about a pervert.

"I'm not in pain." I growled. But she stood there and now placed her arms behind her back. That smile stayed. Now I was getting angry. Before I was trying not to hurt her now I'm forcing down the anger.

"My name is, Dannie. Well. It's Darkness but that sounds emo. Call me D." she smiled as she held out her hand. I stared at her hand as if it would hurt me. I shuck it and told her my name.

"My name is So errr Scott. Scott the Hedgehog." I said while shaking her hand. SHe gigled and I looked at her weird.

"Well nice to meet you So errrr Scott." she mimicked. After that she laughed a little. Great. As if her annoying me wasn't enough.

"Hehe. I'm sorry. Well what's on your mind stranger?"

"That's it. Stranger. I'm a guy you don't know and I could kidnap you and any given time. What the hell are you still doing here?" I know that sounded mean but come on. Shes talking to a stranger and parenting 1-0-1 says Don't talk to strangers.

"Well. How do you make friends? By talking to strangers. And if you wanted to kidnap me I'm sure you would've already." she smiled. She sat on the grass and looked out to the now half set sun. She patted the grass next to her and looked up at me.

What the hell?


	4. A Place To Stay

"So. What exactly is wrong." she asked me. I was just standing next to her. The sun was half set. I couldn't wait for it to be night time. She'd have to go home and I get to make a get away. Then again. I could make it now.....

"I'm guessing you want to leave." she said with a small smile. Ok. Now this is just scary.

"I do."

"So why don't you? I'm fine here and I never asked you to stay." she smiled. My eye twitched in anger. By the way she was talking to me it sounded like she wanted me to stay.

"Fine. I will." I turned heel and walked. My ears perked up to her sigh. Oh brother. What now? I looked at her and saw that she was laying on the grass.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

My mouth was half opened but she was the one that spoken. Again. Stranger. Parent 1-0-1. Where has the girl been and who has she been hanging with if she would just ask me that.

"Yes I do but..."

"Well follow me." she got up from the grass and walked off. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I could just leave but a place to stay for tonight would be nice. I walked off with her and sighed. I was standing behind her when she turned randomly and faced me.

"Whoa. What?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow and shuck her head, "Nothing." That was weird. She turned around and walked off again. We reached a small house. It was a red brick home with white lined windows and a white door.

She opened the door and we walked in. I looked around. It was very cozy. A few sofas, a kitchen with a dinning room set in it, and a television. Did she live by herself?

"The guest room is the room on the left. My room is on the right if you need anything. I'll be turning in for the night. If you leave right away then good bye." she smiled and trotted up the stairs. I let one ear drop. She couldn't just let me stay on the sofa?

The following morning I woke up in the guest room. I looked at the digital clock near my bed side and saw that it was 5 in the morning. She would still be asleep. I got out of bed. I made the bed so she wouldn't think I was rude. And walked out of the room.

"Morning."

I jumped and looked down the steps. She was up, dressed, and combed. Who the heck wakes up and 5 in the morning! Who!

"Heheh. Want some breakfast?" she asked me. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her face in a book. Ararag!

"Alright " I sighed, "But after that I'm out of here."

"Suite yourself." she smiled. She grabbed a few keys and walked towards the door. Oh great. We're going out to eat. I guess I have to pay. It's only fair. She let me sleep here.

"If we're going out to eat then I'll pay." I said walking up to the door.

"Oh no you won't have...."

"I am. You let me spend the night so it's only fair. Got it?" I didn't mean to make it sound harsh but I just wanted to go.

She shrugged and we walked outside. Her car was what shocked me. It was a mustang. A yellow one with a black stripe. I was drooling. Was she rich? Well whatever. I could always pick her up and run there but that would blow my cover. I got in and she drove off to wherever.


	5. I Should've Left

_Whoa! Hello! I'm almost 16! Mega sweet! Time to cause a few car crashes and get smashed with beer! Wowza!_

We reached a cafe and we sat at a table for two. I ordered eggs, ham, and some coffee. She got herself french toast and orange juice. We ate in relative silence. That was weird. What she don't talk and eat? Ok.

"Everything ok?" she asked me with the juice in her hands. I looked at her and nodded. I looked over and called the waiter fo the bill. The waiter came over and she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah can we have the bill?" I asked. That looked still stayed. Oiy Vay. I get it! I look weird now just hand me the stupid bill!

"Oh don't worry sir. It was all on the house. Wil there be anything else." she smiled. What. The. Fuck.

"Not today thank you." D smiled at the lady. The lady smiled and walked off. I was about to speak until she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her.

"Ok what was that about?" I growled.

"I told you you didn't have to pay. But you wouldn't listen." she smiled while rolling her eyes. Oh that's it!

"Well thanks but I better get going." I pulled my arm from her grip and walked the other way.

"See ya, Scott." she smiled as she waved at my direction. I looked back and nodded. I turned the corner and was so close to pulling my quills. This was the most awkward and confusing experiemce of my life.

"If you wanted to know anything about me you should've asked." I jumped and turned. There she was! Agaian! When will you leave me be!

"Would you stop that! Can you just leave me alone! My god!" I shouted. She just stood there and smiled. I never found out her age by the way. She drives. She lives by herself.

"How old are you anyway?" I growled.

She hesitated and looked away. Oh I forgot. A woman's age is secret like her weight. Why is that I may never know. Ugh.

"Anything else?" she asked me.

"What happened back at the cafe?"

"I know the person who owns it and I get free food." she shrugged. That must be nice. Knowing people and in return you get free stuff. I used to be like that. When life was great and not hellish. I really had nothing else to ask. Not like I wanted to know about her or ask her out.

"I thought you were leaving." she smiled. I rolled my eyes and ran off. Oh my god! Stupid! Stupid! I ran! Ararga! I looked back and saw no reaction just her waving. What the.....?

I was walking now. I was halfway out of the city when my ears perked up to the sound of a car screeching. I turned and saw the yellow mustange flying through the air and landing on it side with a another car, a blue one, slamming into the side of the mustange.

I gasped and three more cars slammed into the already tight mess. I saw just about everyone get out of their cars. All. But the person in the yellow mustange. My heart skipped a beat. My nose smelled a strong and nasty gas smell. A fir was sure to break out.

I was right. A big ball of flames surronded the cars. The person in the yellow mustange never came out. I shuck and raced off towards the crash. If my fears were right. I knew who was in the yellow mustange. I looked in through the broken wind shield and saw the light blue hedgehog unconcious.

She was bleeding from her head and she just looked like a mess. I looked over my shoulder and knew that if I stayed I would get cought. But if I left. She would die. Damn it! I knew I should've just left when I first saw her at the park!


	6. What Do I Do?

I crawled my way through the wind shield and gently picked her up. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me. She weakly smiled then passed out again. I held her tight and jumped out of the car. As soon as I was halfway up the block I heard an explosion. I didn't look back.

I knew it was her car that went up in flames. If I was a split second longer we both would've been dead. I raced back to her home at hyper speed. I used hyper speed since no one would notice me and they would just feel is a strong breeze.

I reached her home and kicked the door down. I'd fix it as soon as I got her in her bed. I raced up the stairs and laid her on the bed. I stared at her and cringed. Her arm was in a weird position and that bleeding head of hers was not stopping anytime soon.

I had to do something but I was not good with first aid. I had to do something or call someone. If I call 911 they would take me away. If I try to help her I may do more damage. I pounded my fist against the wall and a thought came into my head. I frowned and shuck my head. It was the only way.

I grabbed the phone that was hanging against the wall in the living room and dialed a number that I hadn't forgotten and wasn't really on planning to.

"Hello?"

"Is Amy Rose there?" I asked with a hint of hurt that I was hoping went un noticed.


	7. To Trust You I Promise You

_Liking the story I assume. Thanks for the reviews. _

"Oh you mean mommy? Yeah she's here. Who's calling?" came a small girl's voice. I winced when she said 'mommy'. I sighed and said, "Scott. Scott the Hedgehog."

"Ok. Mommy! Someone named Scott is on the phone for you!" I heard her yell through the phone. She sounded pretty cute and I'm guessing she was at least 4. She reminded me of Amy. Even if it wasn't Amy's voice.

"Hello?"

"Amy? This..........this is Sonic."

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Where are you! When I saw on the news that G.U.N. was hunting you down I got worried!" I smiled. She still cared about me. But she was Shadow's. Well. I shouldn't say that. She wasn't an object but still.

"I'm fine and I need your help."

"With?"

"I need you to check on my...." What was I suppose to say. She wasn't my friend. She wasn't my girlfriend. I hardly knew her and here I am. In her house. She's unconscious. I'm a stranger. Arag!

"Check what?"

"Never mind. I just wanted to say Hi. I have to go. Sorry." I hung up. I pulled my quills and raced up the steps. I found her stirring and before I could relax her. She sat up and shouted.

"Oww! Ohh my gosh! Oww!" she cried. I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"Look I can't take you to the hospital." I said.

"And why ever not!" she growled at me. Wow. She gets mad? I wouldn't have expected that. She looked too cheerful.

"I......it's personal. Do you know anyone who can help you? Please don't say you don't."

"No. I do. My friend, Kim Wolf. Her house is on the other side of town. A five hour ride." she winced. Five hours? In a run I can make that five seconds. I took a deep breath and held her tight. She looked up at me weird.

"What's wrong?"

I looked away and kept my robotic arm securely around her. I shifted her weight and ran. I heard her gasp and I sighed deeply. I continued my run. She was quiet the whole time. I knew I was caught and it was only a matter of time she or her friend would turn me in.

"Scott? Where....how can you run so fast?" I sighed. I needed to make up a story. Anything. Something. I got nothing.

"Look. I can't tell you. Alright. I just need to get you to Kim Wolf or whatever and make sure you're ok."

"Well I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." she smiled. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and sighed. So she was my friend huh? Well. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell......no. No I can't.

"You're going to have to let know I can trust you. Sorry but that's how it is."

"Well. You need to show me I can trust you. No lying. Promise?" Awh damn. I was lying right now. What am I supposed to do. I heard her whimper and I looked down. She was bleeding much worse and me moving seem to cause her pain.

"Well do you?" she asked. I had to ly again. And on a promise. Oh that's just great. No matter. I'll be gone when she's safe.

"I promise."

She smiled and I raced on with her giving directions as best as she could. I was doing my best to not harm her any more then I already have with my running. She pointed to a small home on a hill top. It was a white bricked home with a light blue door on it.

It looked cute and safe. Perfect. As soon as I know she's fine I'm gone and hopefully that promise forgotten. I'm just hoping that's the only promise I have to make to her.


	8. Promises to Come

"Scott? Scott, wake up."

I felt someone nudging me. I moaned and opened my eyes. I saw Dannie looking down at me. She had a bandage around her head and was standing perfectly fine. Her arm was in a sling. I looked over and saw a brown wolf. She was looking at me nervously.

"So are you ok?" I asked as i sat up. I saw that I was laying on the couch. Must've fallen asleep when I brought her here. Oh get going.

"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks." she smiled at me. I nodded and walked towards the door. I put my hand on the door handle but removed it when she said, "Bye, Scott."

I let my arms drop to my sides and stood there. What the heck was wrong with me? The door was right there. The outside world on the other side. And here I stood. An idiot. Move! Sonic! Move your ass!

"Umm....Dannie?" I turned to her and she looked at me. So did her wolf friend who appeared to be hiding behind Dannie.

"Hmm?" she stared back at me. I was confused myself as to why I was staying.

"I uh. I can leave a little later." I smiled. Her smile widened and I was taken off guard by a hug. My arms stayed where they were. Hanging at my sides. She nuzzled against my chest and sighed happily. Her friend, Kim, was staring at her in a shocked way. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small hug back.

"Oh yeah. This is my sister. Kim. Kim? This is my friend. Scott." Dannie smiled. I looked at Kim and smiled. The young wolf smiled shyly and nodded. I nodded back and looked over at Dannie.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Well we're great friends. So we call each other sis." Dannie explained. I nodded in understanding. Well. Now what?

"Would you like to see something beautiful?" Kim asked out of no where. She was looking at me. Dannie didn't seem surprised by the sudden question. I nodded and before I blinked. Dannie had her hand in mine and she walked through the house with me in hand. Kim was following at her side.

We reached the backdoor. I was guessing they wanted to show my the garden. Kim opened the door and I was surprised to see what was on the other side.

"Oh. My. God." I was so speechless that every word was one sentence. What laid before my eyes was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen in my life. I wasn't sure but Dannie gave me a smile while my eyes were glued to a small water fall that emptied out into a small creek.

"How is.....this is so beautiful." I smiled. Kim giggled and Dannie just looked out to the scene.

"We usually come here when we're hurt by someone or something. It's very calming and peaceful. Not to mention the best place to let lose." Kim smiled. I raised my eyebrow. We? Dannie too?

"Dannie?" I said questioning. She just looked out with a straight face and nodded. What I couldn't understand was who would hurt her and why.

I raised an eyebrow and saw she let go of my hand. She walked off with her hands behind her back. Quiet one aren't ya? I looked at Kim and she seemed used to the behavior. I on the other hand was confused. But before I could say anything.

Dannie passed out. I raced over to her and so did Kim. The young wolf looked nervous. I was nervous too. I bet you anything it was that head wound. I carried her inside the house with Kim following. Before I closed the dorr behind me. I looked at the sight and felt horrible.

I had a feeling that another promise was going to happen. One I was sure I was either going to break or going to regret ever making.


	9. Amy

_This is Amy's point of view now. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them._

As he hung up the phone on me I couldn't help but wonder where he was. Lucky for me I had caller I.D. and saw where he was calling from. It was the latest technology. I saw the person's name and raised an eyebrow.

"A girl? What would he be doing at a girl's house?" I growled. I cared about him and yes I did marry Shadow. But I still loved my Soniku. I guess you can call it jealousy. I was jealous of whoever had him.

"I'm going out, honey." I said as I went to get my jacket from the closet that was near the stair case. Shadow came walking up tp me with our third child, Marcus. He was two and looked just like Shadow in every way.

"How long do you think you'll be?" He asked me while cradiling our baby boy. I smiled and took the baby off his hands and nuzzled Marcus. He gigled and hugged my neck.

"Not long. Just have some buisness to take care of. I should be back before lunch." I smiled. I handed the baby back and kissed Shadow. He smiled and I walked out the door. I got inside my car and drove off in the direction I read.

I reached the home and looked at it. Was this girl rich? The door was kicked down and I noticed nothing else was out of plcae. I placed my hands on my hips and looked around the house for Sonic. I went upstairs uninvited and looked around. I noticed the bedroom door was locked.

He wouldn't. I said in a low growl. I knocked on the door and heard nothing. I opened it and saw no one inside it. I sighed and walked out. I reached outside and crossed my arms.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself. I rolled my eyes and was about to head home when I felt a strong gust of wind go by me. I smiled and screamed, "Soniku!"

The wind stopped and there stood my old hero. He turned slowly in my direction and in his arms was a girl. I looked at her and she looked at me as if I were crazy. That was supposed to be me in his arms. I eyeed her then walked up to Sonic.

I looked at him and gasped in horror. He had a robotic arm. His quils were downward now and his sneakers were replaced with boots. He had scars all over but I knew this was Sonic.

"Sonic?" the girl said looking up at him. I raised an eyebrow. Did she not know who he was? I looked up at Sonic and saw him with his bowed.

"You told me your name was Scott." the girl said looking up at my Soniku. Sonic looked at her and sighed. He shuck his head and I heard a gasp from the girl. She struggled to get out of his arms and Sonic let her go.

I was confused as to what was going on. But I hugged Sonic tightly while the girl was still backing away from us. Strange. He didn't hug me back. I looked at him and he looked hurt. By feelings I mean. I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl crying. Did I miss something?

"You promised you bastard!" I heard her say. Sonic stared at her full of hurt and I was close to pulling out my hammer. But I waited. I wanted to know what was going on.

"I know I did. I'm sorry but I couldn't...........I couldn't tell you." Sonic said while fixing his quills to their original form.

The girl was crying and she looked very angry. What did Sonic do this time around? Whatever it was I'm sure sorry for him. this girl looked pissed. And I mean pissed.

"Couldn't tell me what? No! Forget it! I'm not going to believe another lie! Everything you told me back at Kim's house was a lie wasn't it!" she growled. I took a good look at her and noticed she was in bandages and her head was wrapped in a bandage. Did she get hurt?

"No! Everything I told you at that wolf's house was true! You have to believe that!" Sonic said. Or I should say begged for forgivness was what it sounded like.

"Um. Did I miss something?" I finally spoke. But I was ignored. That wasn't anything new.

"I won't believe a damn thing you tell me! I never should have in the first place! You son of a bitch! I fucking hate you!" she shouted as she pointed at Sonic. Sonic frowned and just looked at her full of hurt.

"Dannie, please." Sonic whimpered. Dannie? That was a cute name I must admit. I watched on as it continued.

"No! No forget it! I don't want to see you again!" Dannie growled. Sonic frowned. He backed away and nodded as if understanding. Dannie shuck her head and ran off in tears.

"Sonic?"

"Amy. Don't. Just go back to Shadow." Sonic said. He looked like he was close to tears.

"Sonic?"

"Go back to Shadow! You chose him now you stay with him! Go!" He growled at me as he pointed away from him with his robotic arm which scared me. I sighed and turned to leave. What did I do? I drove off and looked back for a second. He was gone. Again. What did I do?

_Ok. The next chapter will explain a lot about what happened in this chapter between Sonic and Dannie. _


	10. Before Amy and After The Surprise

_Hope you read the very ending of the final chapter to understand this one. Back to Sonic's point of view._

I was back outside to where the beautiful sight was. My ears perked up to someones movements. I knew I wasn't in danger. It was Dannie.

"Something on your mind, Scott?" she asked innocently. What? I'm blushing. Weird. Why am I blushing?

"Is there a reason you're blushing?" she laughed. Shit. She saw. I turned my head and shrugged. I really didn't have anything to say. I just couldn't help not taking my eyes off the water fall.

"I'm going to head for a swim. You coming?" Dannie asked me. Me? Sonic? I mean Scott. Swim? Um. No?

"I don't swim." I said flatly.

"Do you know how?"

"No I never learned and I really don't want to is all." I said still looking at the water. I saw her sprint off and stand on a rock edge. She jumped in! This girl was just in a crash and here she is! Jumping! Into lord knows how deep of water!

"Dannie!" I jumped up and sprinted to the water. I jumped in and I swam to where I last saw her.

"Yeah?"

I turned and she was holding herself up with the help of a boulder that was surfaced on the water. I sighed in relief and swam towards her. Normally I would be freaked about water and run right out. But it felt strangely nice.

"You scared me." I growled. Growling? Ok? Weird. Weird how? I have no idea.

"Why? I just jumped in." she smiled. I rolled my eyes and explained. She smiled and swam next to me. At first it didn't bother me but after staring at her wet I got that weird feeling. The same feeling when I first met her back at Station Square.

"Thanks for caring but you see that I'm fine. So don't worry so much." she laughed. My heart skipped a beat. Oh! Oh no! Wait up! Shake it off Sonic. I mean Scott. I'm Scott god damn it!

"Are you ok? You're like in deep thought." she smiled. I looked up at her since my eyes were in the water. I looked back at her and my heart skipped a beat again. I blushed so much and started to laugh. I didn't mind. But. Wait.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked in a very serious tone. I just realized this. Amy. Kim. Everyone I came across with back at Station Square. All did something she didn't.

"Go ahead." she smiled.

"Why didn't you take my appearance at heart and at first sight like everyone else did?" She shruged and looked at the water. I went closer to her and was now face to face with her. She looked up and we were eye to eye.

"Why should I? What you look like doesn't judge your personality." she smiled. I blushed so much at that statement. She stared at me and smiled again.

"You blush an awful lot, Scott." she laughed. I smiled and laughed with her. We just stayed in the water laughing at something so stupid as me blushing. That was what I thought was weird. But I liked it. We opened our eyes and gasped. We were nose to nose and we didn't even realize it.

"Umm......sorry." I said but I didn't pull away. Neither did she. I smiled at her warmly and she did the same to me. She placed her forehead on mine and I leaned mine on hers. She felt soft. I never realized how softy it was either when I first hugged her.

We just sat there. Well. We were in the water so I don't know! We're there. She was just smiling at me and I was too. I really didn't know why I was smiling but I was. We stayed quiet for what semed like forever. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Umm....Scott I...Mmph!"

I put my mouth on hers and yeah you guessed it. Kissed her. At first I had no idea what got over me but now I understood. Hey you figure it out. I'm busy if you catch my drift. At first she hesitated then she kissed me back. Well after a while we got some tongue action and it got into a passionate kiss.

After about five minute we pulled away and stared at each other. I was smiling while she was just shocked. I'd be too but the wait was killing me so I did what I had to do. She didn't say anything which got me nervous. Did I screw up?

"Um....you ok?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I smiled back and was about to kiss her again but she pushed me away. Hey! Oh come on!

"Why." she said. I have no idea if that was a question or....I just don't know. And the sad part is. I didn't have a straight answer or one I was ready to say yet.

"Uh..sorry if I over stepped a boundary or something." I said trying to act innocent. Well. Then again it was hard to act innocent when you look the way I do.

"Well you didn't. You just took me off guard is all." she smiled. I nodded and waited. Should I try again or what? Then she went and kissed me this time. Yes! I wrapped my arms tight around her and got the passionate kiss started up again.

Now of course I wouldn't take advantage but I could just mess with her mind. I made my way down to her neck and she really didn't do anything. So I just kissed her neck and held her close to my stomach. Oh don't worry. My robotice arm was strong but I knew how to NOT kill someone with it.

I continued to kiss her neck and she just kept her arms wrapped around my waist. I wasn't going to do anything and she knew that which was good. I kissed her lips then went back to her neck. Weird. Couldn't stop even if I tried. Which to be honest I didn't try all that hard to WANT to stop.

"Ahem." My ears perked up and I turned. I saw Kim standing there with a smirk and her arms crossed. Awh Damn.

"Hey Kim. Do you mind leaving us alone for awhile?"Dannie blushed. I kept my arms around her since I just didn't feel like stopping. I looked at Kim and saw her nod. She skipped off and well. I just went back to what I was doing.

"Umm...." I stopped what I was doing when she made that noise. I looked at her and crocked my head. What's wrong?

"Look. I know this is.....well. I don't know what to say. But. But I can't umm.......I don't think...."

"What's the matter? Was it something I did?" I aske. I didn't want to hurt her or nothing. If I did I never meant to. I was about to apologize again until she spoke up.

"You'll keep your promise to not lie to me right?"

That was a weird question but I said yes and held her closer to me. I also said, "And I promise to do what I can to make sure you don't get hurt." Where did that come from? She looked at me in shock and put my face in her hands.

"What did you say?"

I repeated what I said but she kept a firm grip on my face. Oh great. Am I going to get slapped? Because if I was I wouldn't mind it. I really don't regret kissing her or promising anything. She smiled at me then kissed my nose. I smiled and was about to kiss her but she splashed me. Oh well. I splashed her back and this continued on.

After acting four for a good 40 minutes and a few make outs here and there. She decided it was time to head home. After saying good-bye to Kim I picked her up bridal style and ran off.

".....Scott?" I looked at her and kept on running. She hesitated to tell me what was on her mind but sighed deeply and nuzzled against me chest. Okay? But sure. I held her tighter and I heard her mumble something.

"Thanks for keeping the promises." I smiled and kissed her head. I ran on until I heard my old name being called.

"Soniku!"

Oh. My. God. No. No! No no no! No!

_Will move on from here on out. _


	11. Discovered

I found Dannie at the park. She was under the tree where I first thought she a pain. I stopped a few feet away from her and sighed. I wanted to apologize more but I doubt she would listen or even believe me.

"Dannie?"

She looked up at me and my heart sank. Her eyes were red and tears were still falling. I sighed and walked up to her. I sat in front of her and looked at her. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

I sighed and leaned my head against her knees. She really didn't do anything so I just sat there laying against her. I just heard her crying and it made me feel horrible.

"I can tell you anything and everything you want to know if it'll help you forgive me." I frowned. I didn't want her angry with me or anything.

"I wouldn't believe a damn thing you tell me." she said firmly through a few sniffles. I sighed and just stayed where I was. She didn't speak so I did.

"A while ago G.U.N. used me as a lab rat. That would explain the scars and my arm. The people who I thought were my friends ditched me and went off to better and bigger things. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married by now. I was married too. But to a whore. Her name was Sally Acorn. Heard of her?" she still didn't say a thing. I kept my head against her knees and continued on.

"She had a few kids but they weren't mine. They were someone else's so I ran. I changed my name and appreance to who you came to know as Scott. I just wanted to start over and leave the past behind me. But I didn't know Amy would come and hunt me down. So you see. The only reason I was lying was because I just wanted a different life and start of new. Can you believe that?" After confessing my guts out I looked up at her. She was staring at me and frowning.

"As much as I want to believe you I don't." she sniffled. I sighed and walked around to sit next to her. I laid my head on shoulder. I don't know what I was doing. I just didn't want to leave her alone for anything. She placed her head back on her knees and I didn't hear her cry. I guess she just wanted to be silent.

"Do you think you'll ever believe anything I say again?" I asked. She turned her head in my direction and frowned. She sighed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I'll believe you again when I'm ready to." she said firmly. That was good. At least she would. Someday. I hope.

"Thanks." I sighed. I took my head off her shoulder and looked off to the distance. I think it's time I really left for good. I stood up but I felt her grab my hand. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me.

"So you're leaving?" she asked. I shrugged and said, "I won't if you don't want me to." She smiled and shuck her head. Well I don't think she'll believe a word I say but I suppose she does want me to hang around. If that makes any sense.

I sat down again and nuzzled my head against hers. She just sat there while I tried to....I have no idea what I was trying to do but I did get her to actually smile. That was good. A smile. I kept my head against hers and just sat _there_. At first it was to comfort her a bit. I did try to hug her but she pushed me off. I did expect that one so it wasn't a burn on me.

"I'm heading home." she said suddenly. I stayed seated while she stood. She looked at me and smiled a bit. I smiled back and she turned to leave. I sat alone for a while until I heard my name being called.

"Sco...Sonic?"

I turned and Dannie was staring right at me. She smiled and said, "Aren't you coming?" I stared at her full of question. She made no sense what so ever. Was she mad at me or wasn't she.

_End of Point of View for a second. _

"Sir, I have a shot at him. What's your command?" a soldier said from a roof top of one of the buildings that were surrounding the park.

Through the radio a voice said, "Fire at him a warning shot. If he runs. Continue the shooting."

"Yes sir." the soldier aimed his gun and had a perfect shot at him but he went for the ground.

_Back to Sonic's Point of View_

"Well if you..." I stayed quiet. She looked at me and stepped in front of me, "Is everything alright?" she asked me. I looked around and gasped.

"Move!" I shouted. I picked her up and dodged behind a tree. A heard three shots and they were aimed at where me and Dannie were standing. Shit. They found me.

"Sonic!?" she said sounding worried.

"I told you. G.U.N. was after me. I need you to go home. Straight home. Got it?" I said looking staright at her. She shuck her head and looked around.

"I'll be okay." I reassured her.

"But..." I placed her on the ground and held her close to me. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll meet you back there in 10 minutes. I promise you that."

"You're not suppose to pro..."

"Believe me. I'll be back at your house in 10 minutes. Ok? Now go." I pushed her forward but in the other direction. I knew they would shoot at her so I jumped out the minute they would see her. They kept firing at me so I ran dodged bullets as I went. Well. I didn't nor couldn't dodge all of them. I wasn't that lucky.


	12. Down But Not Out

_Yeah I'm losing this story. I had the idea now it's leaving me. Well that's just great._

A bullet managed to graze my good arm. I managed to lose them. Or at least I hope I did. I looked around and stepped out. They would follow me to Dannie's house and she would be in danger. Stupid me I said would go to her house in now less than 5 minutes.

I looked around and saw a truck coming in my direction. It was a tracker trailer and it's back was opened. Lucky I guess. I jumped in and closed the door that would reveal me. I counted up to 10 and opened it again. We were far from the shooting area. I jumped off and ran towards Dannie's home.

"Made it." I smiled. I walked up to the house and knocked on her door. I she opened it slightly and smiled. She opened it all the way so I could enter. Before I could say anything I was tackle with a hug.

"I was getting worried!" she cried against me. I smiled and hugged her. I looked at my arm and winced. That gash on my arm was starting to sting and the bleeding wasn't stopping. She let me go and saw the wound.

"You got hurt." she frowned. I tried to tell her not to worry about it but she ran off upstairs. She came back with a first aid kit. She sat me down on the sofa and looked at the wound.

"Did you get shot anywhere else?" she asked as she applied some alcohol on it. Ok now that burns! Ow!

"No. And I didn't get shot. A bullet just gazed me. I'll live." I smiled.

After wrapping my arm up she went upstairs to put the kit away. But she didn't come back downstairs. I got curious and walked upstairs to see that she was in her room laying on her bed. I sat on her bed side and stroked her quills. She looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared is all." she said. Well at least she was honest. I smiled and got up. I walked to other side of the bed and laid next to her. I laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling silently. I felt her staring at me so I turned and faced her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged and sighed. What was I going to do? They know where I was and that I was alive. I bet you anything they thought I died off since I guess they thought I couldn't take care of myself. Well. They guessed wrong.

_Writer's Block is coming up on me. Hopefully it don't destroy anything. :(_

_Thanks a mega bunch to: _**Xtrasuperscourgegirl** and **Dandielion** for the constant back up. :)


	13. I Will End This

_"Hurry! He's getting away!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I looked back and growled. I dragged whoever I was taking with me onward and as fast as I could. I was just recently tested on and it alters my running so it makes it difficult._

_"Sonic what are we going to do?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. Dannie? I turned and saw that I was dragging Dannie through the base of G.U.N._

_"I don't know but we're not going back." I said as I dragged her on. I heard gun fire and knew that we wouldn't be able to get through this without one of us getting hurt. I prefer that to be me. I dragged Dannie and pulled her onto my back. I held her from under her legs and ran on. _

_"Fire at will!" I heard someone yell. I growled and looked around. The base was so dark. I couldn't see anything. I looked for something. Anything that showed me a way out. I dodged behind a wall and waited until the bullets stopped. _

_"Got ya."_

_I looked up and my eyes widened, "No." I saw a bright light and I heard a scream. _

"Sonic! Sonic wake up!"

"Huh!" I opened my eyes and was panting. I looked around and I saw I was in a dark room. It looked like Dannie's guest room. I looked over and saw her hovering over me looking worried. I sat up and held my head.

"Is everything ok, Sonic? You were thrashing in your sleep and shouting out." she said sounding worried. I shuck my head and tried to relax my breathing. It all felt weird. The running, the base, the gun shots, Dannie being there, and that voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. What a weird nightmare." I said rubbing my head. I had a very bad headache and it was really bothering me. I looked at Dannie from the corner of my eye and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked me. I shuck my head. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was a little over one in the morning.

"I think I should just get to sleep." I said rubing my head. She nodded and walked out of the room. I heard her go into her room and I collasped back onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and growled. I lifted up my robotic hand and glared at it.

_"I've always wanted to try to make mechanical body parts. I think they'd be very intresting and would be of good use in battle."_

I growled at the voice flash back and sat up. "It's time to stop running and time to start fighting." I growled. I walked out of the room and turned to Dannie's room. I opened the door a bit and saw her sleeping. I sighed and closed the door. I sped out of the house but I did leave a note. I looked back as I ran off. I frowned and shuck my head. This ends now.


	14. Aqua Eyes and Lies

_Dannie's Point Of View for this chapter._

I woke up in bed thanks to the sun. I stretched and remembered that Sonic was just woken up by his nightmare. I jumped out of bed and tied my quills into a pony tail. I raced to the guest room and gasped. He wasn't there.

"Sonic?" I said. I looked around the room. The bed was made and everything was in it's place. I didn't find anything in his room so I went downstairs and I still didn't find anything. I frowned and gasped when I saw an envelope taped to the wall near the phone.

I took it and looked at it. It was addressed to me. I raised an eyebrow and began to read his hand writing. On a side note. It was strangely neat considering a guy's hand writing did look a bit crappy.

_Morning Dannie, _

_By the time you read this I'd be long gone. Sorry but I need to go. I won't come back either. I may not even live to come back anyways. It's best you forget me and just move on. I know this is a random shock but what I have to do does not include you. _

_Plus that would make me break my promise. You know. The one where I said I wouldn't let harm go near you? I recommend you don't try to find me. Please don't is what I'm asking. They don't know about you. At least I hope they don't._

_They'd think you're my weakness. I'm not sure that if you are but I think you're pretty damn close to being one. Not an insult but just a safety issue for you. Well that's it I guess. Oh and about what happened at the water fall. I won't forget it but I think it's best you do. _

_Signed, Sonic the Hedgehog_

I dropped the note and just stared out into space, "Huh?"

My ears perked up to a banging at my front door. I raised an eyebrow and was about to answer it until it was blasted opened. I was on the ground and coughed up some dust. I looked up and I saw a pair of aqua colored eyes and a toothy evil grin.

"Who are you?" I cried out. The person walked up to me. By the sound of rattling chains I knew he had on some emo type pair of boots with chains. He had his fist clentched and his fur looked scared. I looked up while this person looked down at me.

"Hehe. So predictable. A false note. A false trail? Ha. Who knew it would all work out so damn well!" He laughed. I could tell her was a guy since he had a deep voice. It couldn't see him since the glare from the sun and the dust made it difficult.

"What are....who are you?" I asked again. He smirked at me with pointed dog like teeth. He grabbed my throat and held me up. It was hard to breath so I held myself up with the help of his arm.

"Come. It's time to have fun with a hedgehog's mind." I smiled while giving me the toothy grin again. Who was he talking about? Sonic?

"What...are you talking about?" I choaked. He grinned evilly and his eyes narrowed. My eyes widened in horror. I was greeted with unpleasent visions. All looking more real than the last. One made me cry. It was one of Sonic. The one where he was getting his robotic arm.

"Stop! Stop it!" I cried. I heard a deep laugh and I blanked out. Last thing I remebered was hearing, "He's been located sir. Just outside our base."

"Very good. I'm sure watching nurder will make him return......" I fell into a deep sleep after that.

_We have reached our climax. Which means it's time to guess our villian. If you have it. Please do not spoil it. Keep it in mind until the very end. :)_


End file.
